Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-28099668-20171116205811/@comment-25936766-20171118233813
As a matter of fact, in "this specific case of DEM", it is indeed bad storytelling. A Deus Ex Machina can theorically be pulled off well, but that doesn't mean it isn't bad storytelling to provide a convenient, unbuilt magical solution to the problem at hand out of nowhere. Besides, your point about it being "incredibly satisfying" or even close to that falls flat because you simply say that it was, you never provide any explanations for why it was. Meanwhile, me and many others have said that the Deus Ex Machina was bad storytelling, and we have provided points for why it was bad storytelling. You want to take down someone's points? Then provide your own in response. ---- It is not a Chevskov's Gun. It is a Deus Ex Machina. Why? Because while the Silver Eyes being important or at least notable was effectively set-up, THE FACT THAT THEY HAVE A POWER STRONG ENOUGH FOR A 1ST-YEAR HUNTRESS IN TRAINING TO PETRIFY ANCIENT GRIMM AND EVEN SCAR A MAIDEN, PLAIN AND SIMPLY, WAS NOT FORESHADOWED. The only real foreshadowing we got was Ozpin telling Ruby she has Silver Eyes. Nothing more was ever said in these entire 3 seasons. Nothing was ever implied about Silver Eyed-people having any sort of special power, even less a power of that caliber. In fact, even the idea of the Silver Eyes being a notable trait fell flat considering how literally and absolutely no one ever commented on them or even seemed to give a damn, beyond Ozpin in literally the very first episode of the show. No one gave a damn, not even the teachers, much less Ruby herself. So yes, it's bad storytelling, because Ruby conveniently turned out to have this amazing, special, rare superpower that beats Maidens and even Ancient Grimm, which she conveniently unleashed and petrified said Ancient Grimm for literally almost a year at minimum, while also scarring and forcing to retreat the person most directly responsible for all that happened so far. It is a Deus Ex Machina. Learn your tropes. ---- And your point regarding Summer falls flat like a board, because we did know her appearance, as far back as V3's opening, shown months before V3's finale. And Summer had Silver Eyes. Just like Ruby. ---------- As for my standards of quality? Shut up about them. They are far smaller than you are assuming. RWBY has potential, which is wasted often, and many interesting ideas buried due to very questionable writing, all the way since V1, and while the writers sometimes get things right and done well, more often than not they also do things terribly, sometimes in the same episode. The Deus Ex Machina with the Silver Eyes is more like the Apex of all those problems, and something that tarnished an otherwise perfectly-fine finale. And even then, the Silver Eyes themselves have story-potential. Which is also wasted due to how no one, not even Ruby, gives a damn about them except in passing, despite their power. Hell, how many times has Ruby actually showed interest in the Silver Eyes? 0. Absolute zero.